Márcame la piel
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Rehuía de él, mostraba indiferencia y, en ocasiones, desprecio… Todo porque tenía miedo…
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Márcame la piel

**Resumen**: Rehuía de él, mostraba indiferencia y, en ocasiones, desprecio… Todo porque tenía miedo…

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Francis/Francia, Arthur/Inglaterra

**Género**: Romance

**Advertencias**: Universo Alterno, yaoi.

**Rating**: Todos los públicos, supongo.

**Capítulos**: 1 y epílogo

**Estado**: Finalizado

**Inspiración**: Márcame la piel (Yahir)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Notas**: El título no tiene nada que ver con el fanfic. Se lo puse porque es la canción en la que me inspire y soy poco original a la hora de poner títulos, no se me ocurrió otra cosa. X3 Pero se aceptan sugerencias XD (hablo en serio X3).

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Movió su brazo con brusquedad para liberarse del agarre, y lo miró con desdén fingido.

—Arthur… –le escuchó hablar. Arthur retrocedió un paso. ¡No! No se iba a dejar vencer por Francis; no se dejaría llevar por las palabras de éste.

—No me toques, idiota –soltó con falso desprecio. No dejaría a su corazón ganar, no se dejaría llevar por sus emociones. ¡Era un idiota! ¡Francis era un idiota! ¡Él mismo era un idiota! ¿Cómo podía sentir eso… por él? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué había sido débil y se había enamorado de alguien como el francés? No lograba entenderlo.

—Arthur… —. Se acercó un poco, a lo que Arthur retrocedió unos pasos, tenía miedo. Francis siempre lo confundía con sus palabras, no entendía si sentía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo… Miedo de confesarse y ser rechazado, miedo de que nada volviera a ser igual entre ellos si se confesaba. También tenía miedo de que Francis dijera sentir lo mismo y al final resultara mentira.

Francis volvió a acercarse, y él volvió a retroceder. Quería correr… Ya no quería seguir ahí, escuchándolo… porque lo confundía; no lograba entender si el francés le correspondía o no. De verdad no entendía.

Hasta el momento, Francis no le había dicho que sintiera algo por él, ¿por qué no le decía si lo sentía? Y, si no sentía nada, ¿por qué se comportaba como si le gustara? ¡¿Por qué?

—Idiota… ¡eres un idiota! —Pensó Arthur—. Dime algo… —suplicó mentalmente. ¿Por qué se había callado y se limitaba a mirarlo? —Si sientes algo, dilo, por favor… —rogaba en su mente—. Dilo… —. Pero Francis dio media vuelta.

—Me tengo que ir. Cuídate, _chéri_ —Se marchó, igual que siempre… terminó yéndose y dejando solo al británico.

—¡Idiota, idiota, idiota! —Repetía éste en su mente; eran insultos dedicados a Francis… y a él mismo—. Cobarde –ese insulto era para él mismo, por no atreverse a decir nada.

Como era costumbre, pasaron semanas antes de que volviera a ver a Francis.

—_Bonjour_, ¿cómo estás? —Le saludó éste.

—Bien, supongo. ¿Y tú? —Respondió lo mismo de siempre, con aire indiferente.

—También, estoy bien.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Arthur no estaba seguro de qué decir. Pero no quería que la conversación concluyera ahí ni que Francis se despareciera por semanas, de nuevo.

—Hace mucho que no te veía –finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Y supongo que me he perdido de muchas cosas, pero al menos sé que aún sigues amándome en secreto.

Arthur se quedó paralizado. ¿Se había… dado cuenta?

Sonrió un poco nervioso.

—Me descubriste —dijo, con aire sarcástico—. Sólo bromeo, eso jamás pasará —. Añadió, por miedo.

—Lo sé, pero bueno, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?

—Nada interesante, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Sigo amándote en secreto.

De nuevo, Arthur se paralizó.

—Pero eso ya lo sabías –añadió Francis.

—Yo no puedo saber algo que no me dicen. Y, de cualquier forma, sólo bromeas, ¿cierto?

"¡Te digo la verdad! ¡Te amo!" Es la respuesta que Arthur deseaba, quería eso y que Francis lo abrazará fuerte y le dijera que todo estaría bien, que no había razón para temer. Quería que un beso le fuera robado; Francis siempre decía que le robaría un beso, quería que lo cumpliera, ese era el momento perfecto.

—¿Me creerías si te digo la verdad?

—No lo sé, pero me gustaría creerte –respondió Arthur después de unos minutos –. De todas formas, no estás diciendo la verdad, ¿o sí?

—Aunque me creyeras, nunca pasará nada.

Arthur sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba y se partía en miles de pedazos, y con cada uno de esos pedazos seguía deseando escuchar un "sí te amo, créeme".

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: jamás pasará.

Dicho eso, el francés volvió a irse. Lo volvió a ver a los pocos días, pero su conversación no pasó de un simple saludo. Y no podía evitar preguntarse si había sido su culpa, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes si tan sólo lo hubiera dejado en un "me has descubierto"? ¿Habrían sido diferentes de haberle dicho: "sí, te creería porque yo a ti sí te amo"? Y dolía, dolía mucho más que antes.

—Sí de verdad me amas, dímelo, sin indirectas ni bromas. Solo dímelo –rogaba Arthur, como si sus pensamientos pudieran llegar a Francis.

Y un día decidió que, a pesar de todo, seguiría amando a Francis para siempre. Ya no le importaba que él no sintiera lo mismo, no temía al rechazo, pero seguía temiendo que nada volviera a ser igual, por eso no diría nada, a menos que el francés lo dijera primero.

—Si me amas, sólo dímelo y lucha por mí, insiste hasta convencerme de que tu amor es verdadero, _frog_ –murmuró un día, mirando a Francis que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Lo que pasara desde ese momento… se lo dejaría al destino.

Fin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Blog**: http : / / vampirefanficker . blogspot . com

**Twitter**: https : / / twitter . com / # ! / HetareTenshi

Para los que son de México, me gustaría que leyeran y opinarán sobre una especie de reflexión que escribí hace tiempo, la pueden leer siguiendo el siguiente link (y ya saben, sólo quiten los espacios y podrán acceder):

http : / / vampirefanficker . blogspot . com / 2011 / 11 / imaginemos . html


	2. Chapter 2 Epílogo

**Notas**: Bien, esto no estaba planeado, pero sentí que la historia necesitaba una continuación, así que aquí está. ^^

**Agradecimientos**: Nekoogirl, Itaichigo Jones.

Como siempre, agradezco mucho los comentarios ='D

**Epilogo**

El tiempo pasó… Días, semanas, meses… Y, finalmente, se olvidó de _él_, de Francis. O, al menos, creyó olvidarlo, pero…

—_Bonjour_, _chéri._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre reaparecía cuando ya lo estaba olvidando? ¡¿Por qué? Se preguntaba el británico. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por aparecerse así y hacer que se diera cuenta de que, realmente, no podía… por más que lo intentara, no podía dejar de amarlo.

—Hola, idiota –saludó Arthur despectivamente.

Tuvieron una conversación normal, como cualquier otra. No hablaban de nada en particular, sólo… de lo que surgiera a medida que la plática avanzaba.

Fue Arthur quien se despidió en esa ocasión. No le gustaba hacerlo; prefería que el francés se despidiera y se fuera primero. Aunque le gustaría más que nunca tuvieran que separarse y, a la vez, le daba miedo tener que permanecer mucho tiempo con él.

Pasaron unos días y lo decidió... Le diría. No importaba si lo rechazaba, él lo seguiría amando de todas formas. Y si la amistad (o lo que sea que fuera su relación) se arruinaba, si nada volvía a ser igual… ya tampoco importaba. Si eso pasaba era porque así tenía que ser, simplemente, y quizás eso sería lo mejor.

Lo buscó, lo buscó por todos lados… Y no lo encontró. ¿Dónde se supone que ese idiota se metía cuando desaparecía? ¡¿Dónde? ¡Demonios!

Y el día que decidió rendirse, cuando decidió que lo mejor sería reintentar olvidarlo, ese día él volvió a aparecer.

Arthur se había imaginado la escena muchas veces. Había pensando en cómo decírselo, en sus posibles respuestas, en qué podría decirle después de confesarse pero, sencillamente, cuando llegó la hora de la verdad no supo como comenzar a hablar. Y parecía acabársele el tiempo.

—Me tengo que ir, _chéri _–Francis dio media vuelta, y Arthur sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido. ¡No! No quería que se fuera, aún no —. Nos vemos después —. Tenía que hacer algo, ¡tenía que detenerlo! ¡Tenía que decirle lo que sentía!

—E… ¡Espera! —Gritó, suplicante. El francés se giró, y lo miró expectante—. Yo… —calló, no se sentía capaz de continuar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Al no recibir respuesta, volvió a girarse para irse. Pero se detuvo en seco, sorprendido, cuando escuchó a Arthur gritar:

—_I love you, idiot! I love you so much!_

Francis volvió a girarse y sus miradas se cruzaron: El verde expectante, y el azul cielo sorprendido.

—_Je t'aime aussi_ –sonrió y se acercó a abrazarlo. Arthur no lo rechazó, a pesar de que odiaba los abrazos, cosa que el francés sabía bien.

—Te tardaste mucho en decírmelo, ¿tan difícil era, _frog_? —Reclamó el británico.

—Tú tampoco me decías nada –se defendió Francis.

Los siguientes minutos permanecieron sumergidos en un silencio total, mirándose y abrazándose. En un momento dado el británico desvió la mirada y bufó, y Francis rió por el gesto, ¡típico de Arthur!

Volvieron a mirarse, las palabras ya eran innecesarias, sólo hizo falta un beso y Arthur supo que Francis ya no volvería a desaparecerse por meses, lo tendría ahí, junto a él; y Francis supo que, por mucho que Arthur lo negara (porque sabía que después de eso lo renegaría de todo), había amor mutuo entre ellos.

Fin del epílogo.


End file.
